thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Okami
Kyle Okami is a character in The Alan 10 Adventures. He was a human that was mutated to be half-human, half-Loboan and debuted in The Annihilators Part 1. Appearance Kyle Okami is an average-size human, height wise, although he was a bit scrawny. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. On the night of his mutation he wore a red velvet suit. Post-mutation, Kyle turned to wearing a black and white elastic jumpsuit, so it would fit with his transformations. He also became more muscular. In his Loboan form, Kyle is a large, silvery Loboan. His main, tail, and tufts of fur on random parts of his body are golden blonde. Background Nothing is known of Kyle's history before the night of his mutation, the biggest mystery being how Troobel Mischife got a hold of him. Troobel had mutated Kyle to have an assassin for his rivals. After commenting on Kyle's last name meaning wolf, Trooble injected him with the DNA of a Loboan. After that night, Kyle's mindset had also been altered to be a killing machine. Kyle traveled to Galvan Prime, where he intended on doing a double assassination, on Cerebronittion and Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. While it is unconfirmed, the most popular belief is that Professor Emina tipped the two off about the assassination attempt. The two managed to subdue Kyle, and Starbeard apprehended him, along with Gearo, who had been ratted out by Cerebronittion. Cerebronittion, Gearo, and Emina have no idea the assassination attempts were set by Troobel. As of the present, Excambalir has given Kyle the chance at redemption: If Kyle can help Excambalir apprehend Alan Nomaly, he can go free. Kyle is currently a member of the Annihilators. Personality Nothing is known of Kyle's personality before the night of his mutation, although it seemed as though he was terrified of the situation, and therefore it was not voluntarily done. After being mutated, Kyle's mindset changed to that of a killing machine, and assassinated, or at least attempted to in some cases, those who Troobel set him out to assassinate. History *Kyle debuted in The Annihilators Part 1, where his history was looked over by Excambalir and ElevenEleven. He was then recruited into the Annihilators to go to Eartha and apprehend Alan Nomaly. Powers *Kyle's mutation has allowed him to transform into a Loboan form. When in this form, he has all the powers of a Loboan. *When in his human form, he has enhanced senses, although they are weaker than when in his Loboan form. Weaknesses *When in human form, Kyle is relatively weak in comparison to most species. *When in Loboan form, Kyle has all the weaknesses of a Loboan. Appearances *''The Annihilators Part 1'' Etymology *Kyle's last name is Japanese for wolf. Trivia *While Loboans are based on werewolves, Kyle is more of a traditional werewolf, transforming between a human form and his werewolf form. However, rather than being restricted to transformations under moon light, he has the ability to transform whenever he pleases. *Kyle's outfit looks similar to that of Ben Tennyson's shirt from the original series, although with reversed colors.